


Can I have this dance?

by Pandigital



Series: 100 ways to say I love you. [23]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandigital/pseuds/Pandigital
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's May I have this dance, Ezio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I have this dance?

“I don’t know how to dance.” Ezio tells him as they plan an assassination at a very exclusive party near the vineyards.

“That’s alright?” Leonardo says as he fixes one of the hidden blades.

“Do you?”

“Do I what?”

Ezio rolls his eyes and goes to lean on the table near Leonardo, “Dance.”

“Dance?” Leonardo asks as he puts down one tool to pick up another small tool on the table.

“Yes.” Ezio says, “Do. You. Dance?”

Leonardo only nods his head as he uses the tool and then stops. He looks at Ezio and blinks very slowly at him, “I’m sorry?”

“Do you dance, man!”

“Oh. No.”

“Damn.”

“I look like some rich nobleman when I dance, if I was built more like you. Instead, if I let my hair down and put on a dress, then I would look like some maiden.”

Ezio smirks at him, “Your face would be lovely framed by face paint. If your face did not also grow hair.”

Leonardo smacks him smartly on the hand the little tool. Ezio gives a little hiss and flinches his hand away. Leonardo smirks back and goes back to fixing the hidden blade. Ezio gazes at him for a moment before he moves to stand before Leonardo and gives a small bow. Leonardo stops his work once more and looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Can I have this dance?”

Leonardo smiles at him, putting down the hidden blade and the tool, turning in his seat. He places his hand in Ezios and says, “The first rule of dance, is that you have to ask, “May I have this dance?” not can I.”

“Well then, you may have this dance with me.” 


End file.
